


The Council

by aggiepuff



Series: Ten Years [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fashion Designer Rin, I didn't say she was dealing well, Kagome is dealing, The Shikon Miko, Youkai Society, faerie - Freeform, there might be politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff
Summary: It's been ten years. Ten years and Kagome believed the youkai world was dead and gone. Until, one night, she walked into a bar...





	1. The Bar

**Part 1: The Bar**

Her _reiki_ suddenly sparked to life, sending shockwaves down to her bones. It sizzled against tendrils of _youki_ weaving through the crowd. Kagome gasped. It had been so long, so incredibly long, since she'd felt anything like the power that filtered through the room. Her own power rose to meet it, to press back against the intrusion.

Across the bar bright green eyes snapped to her and narrowed dangerously. The small brunette slipped from her stool and stalked towards her, _youki_ flaring.

Kagome braced herself, _reiki_ humming through her veins for the first time in over a decade.

“And who d'you think you are?” The woman demanded, stamping into Kagome's space. Her English was spoken with a lilting Irish accent and she stood at less than five feet tall with delicate, pixie-like, European features, so at odds with the power rolling from her in great waves.

“I'm--uh--I'm Kagome,” she managed to stutter. _How was this possible? A youkai, here, in modern Tokyo?_

“Yer Kagome, now, are ya?” The woman drawled. “Named after that Shikon Miko, no doubt. And what's a _miko_ like you doin’ here? This be a demon bar, no holy shites allowed. I'll be reportin’ ya to the _daiyoukai_. He needs to be knowin’ there's _miko_ with delusions of grandeur livin’ on his land.”

The way the woman spat _miko_ was as if she were talking about the contents of the sewer or a port-a-potty. Kagome bristled but before she could voice the scathing reply on the tip of her own tongue, a new woman sauntered up to them. “You wouldn't be making trouble now, would you, Moira?” The new woman asked in a cultured British accent.

Kagome's _reiki_ instantly recognized the new woman as _ookami-youkai_ , a powerful one. She, at least, had Japanese features, though her eyes beneath dark brown hair were a bright blue. She towered over Moira and was several inches taller than Kagome. The way she carried herself, with a fighter's careless grace, reminded Kagome all too vividly of Sango and she had to squash the melancholy rising in her chest.

Moira scowled up at the newcomer. “She's _miko_ ,” she said, gesturing to Kagome. “A powerful one. Your _daiyoukai_ -”

“The _daiyoukai_ is aware, I'm sure,” the woman cut her off smoothly. “But, if he's not, I will correct that situation personally. Now, why don't you go back to your meal? It looks delicious and I would hate for it to go cold.”

Moira huffed but did not argue. Kagome’s _reiki_ might be rusty but even she could tell, strong as Moira was, the taller woman was much, much stronger.

The _ookami-youkai_ watched Moira return to her table before turning back to Kagome with a friendly smile. “Sorry about Moira. Selkies might look cute and cuddly but they're vicious, tetchy little things.”

“I...you…” was all Kagome managed to say. Her head was reeling. _Youkai exist in the modern era._

“I'm sorry,” the _ookami-youkai_ said, “I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Azumi. What's your name?”

“Kagome.”

Azumi frowned. “Kagome, huh? I guess the _daiyoukai_ really will have to be told.”

Finally, Kagome managed to make her throat and tongue cooperate. “I'm sorry, I'm just having a little trouble with this. You're _youkai_.”

Azumi nodded. “ _Ookami-youkai_.”

“Yes, right. You're _ookami-youkai_. And you exist. I just...I don't understand.”

Azumi frowned at her. “You're, what, in your twenties?”

“27,” Kagome answered.

“You're 27 and this is the first time you've had a run-in with a _youkai_?”

Kagome bit her lip. Oh, how she wanted to tell the truth. To tell this _ookami everything_. This was the first time in a decade that she'd found someone who might even remotely understand what she'd been through. But she couldn't. Moira had said she was named after the Shikon Miko. _Youkai_ must remember who she was, what she and her friends had done. She couldn't just tell this woman, this complete stranger, about the Bone Eater's Well and InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru. She couldn't tell Azumi anything about her adventures. She'd lock Kagome up in the loony house and then how would Kagome discover if any of her friends survived. How would she know if…

“ _Y_ _oukai_ are just stories,” Kagome said lamely. “My grandfather was always going on and on about them but…” she shrugged helplessly.

“You must be the first _miko_ in your line for generations,” Azumi mused, “to not know of _youkai_ . There is no _miko_ named Kagome in the official census for any of the cardinal territories, at any rate. It’s a name we recognize,” she explained.

“I guess…”

“Here,” Azumi held out a card, “come by my office, say ten o’clock tomorrow? We can get you registered and sort everything out then.”

“I don't want to be registered!” Kagome protested, stepping back, hands raised.

“The registration is to add you to the official census, that's all,” Azumi assured her. “Nothing untoward, I promise. It really is just so the _daiyoukai_ knows who lives in his territory and claims his protection. I'm registered, too.” She pressed the card into her hand. “Tomorrow, ten o’clock, my office. I'll see you there.”

Before Kagome could agree or, more likely, utter another protest, Azumi slipped away into the crowd, leaving Kagome standing by the bar. She looked down at the slightly crumpled business card. The block print read “Dr. Azumi Tomachi, President of Biomedical Research, Tomachi Tech.”

That was the name Kagome gave to the receptionist at 9:55 the next morning, all the while forcefully restraining her _reiki_ . The building was so full of _youki_ it buzzed against her skin, sparking like static electricity. Her _reiki_ snapped back and she blocked the tendrils of power every time. _I must be mad to come here_ , she thought, looking around nervously.

“You don’t have to do that, you know.”

Kagome whirled.

A stocky young man with a cheerful grin and messy black hair approached from the bank of elevators.

“Do what?” Kagome asked.

“Block your _reiki_ like that,” the man explained, stopping in front of her. He held out his hand. “Kotatsu Lee. Doc sent me down.”

“Kagome Higurashi,” she said, shaking his hand, “but I guess you already knew that.”

“Yeah, Doc told me.” Turning, he guided her through the security check and into an elevator. “Doc thought it'd be a good idea for me to walk you through the registration paperwork, since I'm _houshi_.”

Kagome blinked in surprise. “You are?” Carefully, trying for subtly, she reached out with a tendril of _reiki_ , searching for Kotatsu's power.

“You won't find anything,” he said conversationally.

Kagome flushed, hastily pulling her power back. “Sorry.”

Kotatsu shrugged. “Don't worry about it. Truth is, I have the training but my abilities don't extend far past being able to sense _reiki_ and _youki_.” The elevator doors opened. “That's why I work here instead of as a museum curator like my brother.”

Kagome followed him from the elevator with wide eyes. “Here” was a lab twenty times nicer than the one where she studied Biology her freshman year of college. Everything was gleaming silver work tables and immaculate white equipment, all visible through the clear glass walls that divided offices from lab space.

In the office at the far corner, Kagome could see Azumi on her computer, glasses perched on the end of her nose. Kotatsu led her through the maze till he pushed open Azumi’s office door with a cheerful, “Kagome-san for you, Azumi-sama.”

Azumi looked up and flashed a smile. Kagome blinked, startled; she had fangs today.

“Thank you, Kotatsu. Welcome to Tomachi Tech, Kagome.” She gestured to the round table in the corner. “Kotatsu, if you could get her started on the paperwork? I need to email Matsokowa.”

Kotatsu nodded and guided Kagome to the table. A manilla folder lay on the polished wood surface and Kotatsu gestured her toward the chair in front of it.

Kagome sat gingerly and carefully flipped the folder open. It looked very like the application she filled out for college, asking her name, address, personal details, etc. She glanced at Kotatsu as he sat next to her. “I’m sorry. I know you probably have better things today.”

Kotatsu waved her concern away. “Don’t worry about it. This beats peering through a microscope any day. Besides, Azumi-sama asked me to help; she thinks it’ll be better if you have another human nearby, since you’re new to the world and everything. And,” he winked at her, “she promised me chocolate.”

A smile twitched the corner of Kagome’s mouth and she picked up the blue pen beside the folder. First line: full name.

Kotatsu had walked her through most of it by the time Azumi pushed away from her desk and joined them at the corner table.

“How’s it going?” she asked, settling on Kagome’s other side.

“Almost done,” Kotatsu answered.

“I still don’t know why I have to be registered,” Kagome said, signing the last page. She pushed the folder away and Azumi picked it up. Slumping back, Azumi read through the form. “The Sunset Shrine?” she asked, glancing up.

Kagome nodded, biting her lip.

“No wonder you’re named for the Shikon Miko.”

This was her chance. “The--selkie? Moira?--she mentioned the Shikon Miko, too.”

“You don’t know the story?” Kotatsu asked, eyebrows raised.

Again Kagome had the almost overwhelming urge to tell someone _everything_. But, she couldn’t and the knowledge made her want to cry. She shook her head, not trusting her voice.

“The Shikon Miko lived 500 years ago,” Azumi said, not seeming to notice Kagome’s distress.

“Or was sent by the gods,” Kotatsu interjected.

“Or was sent by the gods,” Azumi agreed. “No one can really be sure of her origin, we only know that she definitely existed 500 years ago and fought the greatest evil this world has ever known. In the time she lived, humans, _taijiya, houshi,_ and _miko_ were at constant war with _youkai_. Neither side was blameless, but, the Shikon Miko, she was something else altogether.”

“She guarded the _Shikon no Tama_ , in which was trapped the soul of the _miko_ Midoriko, doomed to forever battle evil spirits and demons unless freed by a selfless wish,” Kotatsu said. “But then, one day, the Jewel was _shattered_...”

Kagome tried very hard to keep her face open and curious as Azumi and Kotatsu spoke of her travels, of her _life_ , with the air of storytellers entertaining a crowd. So much of what they said was fictionalized, but so much hit too close to home. InuYasha and Sesshomaru became _youkai_ lords, Sango and Miroku were brave, righteous warriors fighting evil. Shippo became the _youkai_ kit she selflessly adopted, a charity case. The story they told exalted and reduced her friends to mythical figures battling evil for the sake of the world. It didn’t tell of their own selfish reasons for wanting Naraku dead, of the things that made her friends _real_.

Finally, their story came to the end, with the Shikon Miko and her _inu-youkai_ lords destroying the evil Naraku with one powerful blow of _reiki_ and _youki_ that engulfed the evil _hanyou_ and burned him away until not even ash was left.

“What happened then?” Kagome managed to choke out. She had to know, _needed_ to know.

“The Shikon Miko made a wish,” Kotatsu said simply, “and was never seen again.”

Kagome blinked. “That’s it?”

“Well, legend has it she will one day return,” Azumi said with a shrug. “That’s why there’s still a seat for her on the Council and why _miko_ , _houshi_ , _taijiya_ , and _youkai_ are allies to this day.”

“The Shikon Miko bridged the gap between human and _youkai_. Because of her, we have peace.”

Azumi snorted. “Yeah, peace.”

“We’re not killing each other, then,” Kotatsu amended.

“No, we are not killing each other,” agreed Azumi. “There’s just a whole bunch of backroom deals and political shadiness no one will ever admit to.”

“Which is why you leave the politics to your parents and older sister.”

“That is exactly why. But make no mistake,” Azumi looked at Kagome sternly, “most _youkai_ are still very distrustful of people like you. That’s why you need to be registered. If you’re attacked, if someone tries to cause trouble for you, you can petition the _daiyoukai_ for protection.”

“If _youkai_ like Moira cause trouble?” Kagome asked, knowing she was pushing the boundaries of propriety.

Kotatsu snorted. “You’ve met Moira and you’re still alive?”

Azumie sighed. “Kotatsu, thank you for your help.”

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Kotatsu exited the office. Azumi watched him, letting the door close completely before turning back to Kagome. “Moira is….Her behavior last night was inexcusable,” she said. “She had no right to be so rude, especially as you were minding your own business. However, Moira has more reason than most to dislike those humans with spiritual abilities.”

Kagome frowned. “What do you mean?”

Azumi paused, studying Kagome. Finally, she seemed to make up her mind. “I”m sure you know the story about Selkies: return their fur and they’ll marry you.” At Kagome’s nod, she continued, “The nastier part of the story is, if you steal a Selkie’s fur, they become your slave. That’s what happened to Moira’s older sister, Siobhan.”

Kagome gasped.

Azumi nodded. “Yes, it was terrible, but don’t worry, this story has a happy ending. For nearly half a century,” Azumi continued, “Siobhan was the slave to a terrible village on the coast near where their rookery lived. Moira’s father tried everything to get her back, but, see, there was a nasty little priest who lived in the nasty little village and he kept Moira and her family out. He said Siobhan’s slavery was character building, would force the evil from her.”

“That’s awful,” Kagome whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

“Humans are not often kind to that which they do not understand or cannot control,” Azumi acknowledged.

“What happened?”

“Moira’s father made a deal with a sea drake slumbering at the bottom of their ocean. It destroyed the village and Siobhan was returned to the sea and her family. She now has a whole host of little Selkies and a mate who adores her. So, see? Happy ending.”

“But Moira still hates holy people.”

“And she always will. But, she has better manners than what she showed last night. And she’s been friends with humans, she just wasn’t expecting a _miko_ of your caliber to show up.”

Kagome’s insides twisted uncomfortably. “My caliber?”

Azumi leveled her with such a good impression of Sesshomaru’s patented _do-I-look-stupid_ raised eyebrow Kagome almost laughed aloud. “You are incredibly strong, possibly the strongest _miko_ I have ever met, though you are doing a good job of hiding it,” Azumi said. “I can only assume your teachers thought to keep you safe.”

Kagome shifted nervously. “I, ah, didn’t really have any teachers.” She silently prayed Kaede’s spirit wouldn’t come back to haunt her for the white lie.

“That’s even more impressive.”

Kagome blushed.

“A large part of it must have been the Sunset Shrine,” Azumi mused.

“What?”

“Your shrine is said to be home to the Bone Eater’s Well from which the Shikon Miko came.”

“Wouldn’t that make it a _youkai_ magnet?”

“It would,” Azumi laughed, “if we could _find it_.”

“Find it?”

“That part of Tokyo is shrouded in magic that no _youkai_ can navigate. It so uncomfortable to be near that we do not even approach it.”

Kagome blinked. “I...I didn’t know that.”

“It has been that way since the Shikon Miko made her wish. We think it was part of her wish, so the Bone Eater’s Well would always be protected until she returned.”

Kagome left Azumi's office, her head reeling. This was too much. _Youkai_ told their children stories about her. She had a position on their ruling council if she wanted. But Azumi made it sound like her friends were long gone. Sango and Miroku she had expected and made her peace with their passing long ago. But the others? Even Shippo, who had been a full-blooded _youkai_ child? She thought Shippo, at least, might have survived to the modern era.

A single tear trickled down her check and she blinked it away, tilting her face up to look at the clear blue sky.

 _Let me pass into obscurity,_ she prayed. _I cannot be what I was. I do not_ want _to be what I was. Not without my family._

 


	2. The BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Youkai Society has mixers.

**Part 2: The BBQ**

_ The wind rustled through the trees and pulled at her hair.  _

_ “Hello, young Miko.” _

_ Kagome turned slowly, as if the air were cold honey. The world was so insubstantial here, in this place inbetween. The trees were blurs of green and gold, the waving grass more like the rolling ocean, and standing at the center of the clearing was a tall woman with long black hair, dressed in black armor. Kagome's breath hitched in her chest. The air glowed around the stranger, giving her an iridescent purple sheen. Her red hakama was torn and the once-pristine sleeves of her white haori were burned, the cuffs blackened and charred. In her hand she held a sword made black with dried blood. _

_ “Do I frighten you, child?” the Miko asked in a voice like music. _

_ Kagome shook her head furiously but she could not speak, her voice stuck in her throat. _

_ The woman smiled, a small sad thing that did not reach her purple-black eyes. “It's alright. I frighten many.” _

_ Finally, Kagome's voice unstuck. “Y-you're Midoriko.” _

_ “Aye.” _

_ Kagome looked around, at the vague shapes of colorful trees and grass and the wind that pulled at her hair and clothes but did not touch her face or hands. She licked her lips. “Are...are we inside the Shikon no Tama?” _

_ “Perhaps.” _

_ ‘“Perhaps?” Kagome squeaked. _

_ “Why have you come, young miko?” Midoriko asked, not unkindly. _

_ “The jewel, it's all fixed, whole again.” _

_ “You have done well,” Midoriko acknowledged, “but that is not why you are here.” _

_ Kagome took a shuddering breath, closed her eyes. Fear made her cold and her hands shook. “What am I supposed to do?” She asked, opening her eyes. “Naraku is gone, the Shikon is whole, but now what? Do I make a wish? What's an unselfish wish? Do I go home? If I do, will I ever be able to return? I just...I don't…” Kagome sniffed and suddenly realized she was crying. _

_ Midoriko gave her that same melancholy smile. “These are not questions I can answer, child,” she said. “I can only tell you this: the gods will not abandon you, whatever you choose.” _

_ Kagome rubbed her cheeks furiously. “You promise?” She asked, not caring the question reduced her to a child. _

_ “It is a leap of faith, young miko. It is always...a leap...of faith…” _

Kagome woke, shaking, gasping for breath. She pushed back her sweat-soaked bangs. “Haven't had that one in a while,” she panted. The memory of her wish, of the moment she took that leap of faith, it was the best and worst moment of her life. She chose the best wish she could and was never afforded the chance to see what happened. She wished Midoriko free in that moment inside the  _ Shikon no Tama _ and the world faded to black.

Forcing herself to take deep, slow breaths, Kagome focused on what was near. Five things she could see: her bookshelf, the pale lamp on her desk,  _ Good Omens _ on her bedside table, the dark blue bulletin board on her wall, the fan spinning lazily above her head. Four things she could touch: the pale green comforter on her bed, the fluffy stuffed dog by her hip, the rough ends of her hair covering her chest, the breeze of the fan across her skin. Three things she could hear: the hum of the air conditioner, the patter of rain outside her window, an ambulance's wail--Kagome inhaled sharply. That's what started the dream memory: the ambulance.

At seventeen, Kagome awoke at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well, staring up at the wooden well house roof, an ambulance's siren wailing in the distance. She picked herself up, white _ haori _ and red  _ hakama _ encrusted with dirt and stiff with dried, black blood that was not hers. It was the Miko garb and her age that reassured her for years. She first fell into the well at fourteen, wearing her middle school uniform. She woke up three years older in clothing that wasn't her own, made of material long-since abandoned for the convenience of modern fabric. If that wasn't proof of her reality, Kagome didn't know what was.

“Two things,” she muttered, forcing herself away from the memories, refocusing on her count down. Two things she could smell: the mango citrus lotion she used before bed and the soap-clean scent from her bathroom. One thing she could taste: the salty tang of a tear as it rolled down her cheek to her lips.

Kagome wiped the tear away and took a deep shuddering breath. Her heartbeat slowed and she breathed in again. In, out, in, out.

Finally her hands stopped shaking and the panic gripping her chest loosened. Kagome flopped back onto her pillows. “Why is  _ that _ one the nightmare,” she muttered. The white ceiling didn’t answer. Kagome scowled and turned on her side, punching her pillow. 

The blue-gray light filtering through her curtains began to brighten to orange-gold. Kagome sighed and shoved back her comforter. “Stupid fucking nightmare.”

On the bedside table her phone buzzed. Kagome scowled. “Who the hell is awake so goddamn early?”

The text was from Azumi:  _ BBQ @ 3. You down? _

Kagome’s mouth twitched. For a two-hundred-year-old  _ ookami-youkai _ , Azumi was disturbingly proficient with modern conveniences, especially cell phones. Over the past three months she’d showed that proficiency as she dragged Kagome to movies, dinners, museums, everything she could think of to forge a friendship. Kagome was definitely not complaining, even when Azumi managed to wrangle Moira into joining them. She’d actually begin to make the beginnings of a solid friendship with the grumpy Selkie.

Kagome typed back:  _ What’s the catch? _

Azumi:  _ No catch. _

Kagome:  _ Liar. _

Azumi:  _ Fiiiiiiiiine.  _

_ It’s a underworld social _

Kagome:  _ Underworld? _

Azumi:  _ Y’know, youkai-and-others thing _

Kagome:  _ You call it Underworld? _

Azumi:  _ What else are we s’posed to call it? _

Kagome:  _ I don’t know, Underworld is just so cheesy _

Azumi:  _ It’s not like I named it _

Kagome:  _ Whatever _

Azumi:  _ So are you coming or not? _

Kagome:  _ I dunno… _

Azumi:  _ C’moooooooooon it’ll be fun! Promise _

Kagome:  _ Why do you want me there? What’re you planning? _

Azumi:  _ I’m not planning anything, I swear. It’ll just be a good opportunity to meet other people in the community _

Kagome:  _ you mean the underworld? _

Azumi:  _ the mockery is unnecessary _

_ So are you in? _

Kagome:  _ Yeah, I’m in _

Azumi:  _ I’ll pick you up 2:30-ish _

Kagome:  _ C u then! _

Kagome tossed her phone on her bed and spent the rest of her Saturday morning in pajama-clad leisure, her lazy morning playlist crooning from her kitchen speakers as she meal prepped and debated making cupcakes for the afternoon. Finally, at 10:30, she texted Azumi:  _ cupcakes, yay or nay? _

Azumi’s reply was instant:  _ always yay. I’ll be over in twenty w/ Moira. She’s got mad decorating skillz _

Kagome:  _ skillzzz? You are literally the biggest dork.  _

Azumi:  _ rude _

Kagome:  _ truth _

Azumi:  _ eta 18 min _

Moira and Azumi arrived at the Shrine just as she was pulling out her mother’s big, fancy mixer. Moira took one look at the neon purple monstrosity and shoved her out of the way. “ _ I’m _ making the cupcakes,” she said.

Kagome glanced at Azumi.

“Moira owned a bakery about twenty years ago,” Azumi explained, stepping around Moira to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of Moscato as Kagome got down three wine glasses. “Her shop was famous in Dublin. I wouldn’t get in her way.”

Kagome watched, wide-eyed, as the little Selkie flitted around the kitchen, cracking eggs, measuring flour and sugar, pouring vanilla, all of it ending up in the mixing bowl. She seemed to be working off a recipe in her head and all Kagome could do was sip her wine and watch.

Two hours later Moira was pulling the second dozen cupcakes from the oven, the first dozen already cooling on the kitchen's marble counter, and Azumi was stirring blue food coloring into buttercream icing.

“I still don't know why I can't help with the icing,” Kagome pouted from the kitchen island.

“You're not as fast as us,” Azumi said cheerfully, licking a dollop of pale blue icing from her thumb.

Moira swatted her hand. “Stop that.” She looked at Kagome. “You don't have our stamina--or experience.”

Kagome tilted her head. “Experience?”

“That one,” Moira nodded at Azumi, “she was my silent partner back in the day, in Dublin. She was just off her third career as--what was it that time?”

“Anesthesiologist.”

Moira nodded. “Right, that. Anyway, she was hiding out from her parents--they were after her to get a doctorate--”

“Which I did!” Azumi protested as she scooped icing into a bag for Moira to decorate with.

“A doctorate she don't wanna get, at the time. So girlie, here, shows up at my place one day, says she'll help fund whatever enterprise I want, so long she gets a job. Wouldn't tell me for 5 whole years why an  _ ookami  _ princess was takin’ minimum wage at a hole in the wall Irish bakery. By the time she tells me, her da be sittin’ at my kitchen table drinkin’ my good Earl Grey blend.”

“What happened?” Kagome laughed.

“Her da drags her kickin’ an’ screamin’ back home, to the family estate in your northern mountains and soon as I got her out o’ my hair, I franchised my bakery.”

“Franchising was my idea!” Azumi protested. 

“Aye, keep tellin’ yourself that.”

Azumi levered her spoon, preparing to throw. 

Kagome’s hand whipped out, an opaque purple-pink barrier rising between the two  _ youkai _ . The icing collided with a wet splat. They turned, blinking stupidly at her. “No food fights,” she said, forcing her voice not to shake, the memory of Moira's story echoing in her head.

“Damn,” Moira breathed, staring at the barrier. “I haven’ seen anythin’ like that since…Never.”

Azumi glanced between Moira and Kagome, muscles tense. “Yeah. That’s quite the trick.”

“Do you do birthday parties?” Moira asked. “I bet you could do a light show.”

“Make a little extra cash,” Azumi needled, relaxing.

“You're both ridiculous,” Kagome huffed, her anxiety dying. She lowered her hand and the barrier followed, disappearing as if it'd never been, leaving only a puddle of icing on the tile floor.

“And insane,” Moira added. “Don’ forget tha’ part.”

“How could I?” Kagome shot back.

“A grievous error,” Azumi agreed. She looked around the kitchen. “I don't suppose you have a carrier for the cupcakes?”

“I've got one,” Moira said. “An’  _ you _ ,” she added when Azumi made for the living room, “will clean up yer mess. Kagome, go get my bag, the green one on yer coffee table.”

Kagome returned to the kitchen to find Azumi on her hands and knees wiping up the flung icing, Moira supervising with a raised eyebrow. She dubiously held out the green silk bag to the little Selkie. “Is this what you're looking for? It's a bit...small.”

Moira held out her hand. “Yes, thank you.”

Kagome hadded the bag over, watching incredulously as Moira pulled open the bag's mouth. The bag of embroidered emerald silk was slightly smaller than a volleyball and held closed by a golden drawstring. It shouldn't have been able to hold more than Moira's wallet, keys, a couple tampons, and maybe a small Mass Market paperback. Moira certainly should not have been able to open it to a width that matched her shoulders and she shouldn't have been able to fit a large cake carrier like the one she was pulling out.

Moira caught Kagome's slack-jawed shock and smirked. “Faerie treasure,” she said as if that explained everything.

Kagome decided she didn't want to know. It took a lot of power to bend space like that and she'd learned long ago not to question or mess with objects of power.

It was another hour before all of the cupcakes were decorated and arranged inside the circular cake carrier that, again, seemed able to hold more than it should.

“Anglo  _ youkai _ mumbo-jumbo,” Azumi said, eying the cake carrier in Kagome's hands and the emerald bag swinging from the crook of Moira's elbow.

“The correct term is Faerie,” Moira replied with a haughty flip of her long brown hair.

Azumi rolled her eyes. “Oh, yes. Faerie. However could I have forgotten?” To Kagome she added, “They get Faerie and we get Demon. How fair is that?”

Kagome laughed. She seems to do that a lot around Moira and Azumi. Even Souta had noticed that she seemed happier these past three months. It was good to be around people who reminded her so much of the family she lost. “Bleeding the poison of grief,” her grandfather called it.

“Where is the Bar-be-que?” She asked as they turned another corner down a suburban street.

“Miyuki-sama’s,” Azumi answered.

“Here,” Moira said, stopping in front of a pretty white house with lace curtains and yellow shutters framing the windows. Three great  _ sakura  _ trees bloomed in the front yard and a kindly looking woman stood on the shaded porch.

“Moira, Azumi!” She greeted them, opening her arms.

Moira and Azumi each hugged the woman. Kagome shifted nervously. She wasn't sure she wanted to touch the stranger. It wasn't anything to do with Miyuki-sama personally. It was just, in the years following her return to her time, Kagome had found herself adverse to casual physical contact. She could stand shaking hands and accidental brushes, but it had been years since she was comfortable allowing anyone but her family to hug her or put their arm around her.

Miyuki-sama turned slit-pupiled eyes the pale pink of a  _ sakura _ blossom on Kagome. Little sparks of power like plant thorns prickled across Kagome's  _ reiki _ . “Who is this?” She asked, eyebrows rising. “A  _ miko _ ? I'm surprised, Moira. It is good that Moira has made a  _ miko _ friend,” she quickly reassured Kagome.

Kagome smiled in relief and proffered the cake carrier. “Thank you. My name is Kagome. We brought cupcakes.”

Miyuki-sama smiled, taking the cupcakes from her. “Excellent. Come inside and make yourself at home. Most everyone is in the backyard.”

They followed Miyuki-sama through the clean house to the backyard were even more massive  _ sakura  _ trees shaded the carefully tended garden. Thirty or so people milled about, laughing and chatting, or sat at the handful of picnic tables scattered across the yard. Several tables full of food, three punch bowls, plates and glasses, were arranged along the fence and a tall, dark skinned woman with turquoise hair braided down her back manned the grill.

“This was Aria’s idea so she’s in charge of the bar-b-que,” Miyuki-sama explained. “Go, enjoy yourselves.”

As Ayumi led them towards the food, Moira explained, “Miyuki-sama is a tree  _ youkai _ , one of the oldest still living. Aria, her stepdaughter, is American, some sort of bird spirit, I think.”

Kagome nodded. “I was wondering why bar-b-que.”

“Yeah, Aria moved to Texas fifty years ago and became obsessed with the stuff. Personally, give me seafood any day.”

Kagome laughed.

After they filled their plate with food, they settled at one of the long picnic tables. The wood was sanded smooth and Kagome listened as Azumi and Moira gave her a rundown of all the attendees.

“And that's Shiori,” Azumi said, nodding to a silver haired woman dressed all in white. “She's a bat- _ hanyou _ , a Junior Councilwoman. Her clan lives down by the coast.” Azumi frowned. “She doesn't usually come to the city.”

The hair on the back of Kagome's neck prickled.  _ Shiori _ . Kagome remembered the tiny girl from a coastal village terrorized by bloodthirsty bats. She remembered the girl’s silver hair and pale purple eyes and snow white kimono.

Slowly, carefully, Kagome reached out with a tendril of power, lightly brushing against the woman's  _ yoki. _

The woman’s shoulders stiffened. Slowly, she turned, attention sweeping across the yard until her gaze landed on Kagome and stuck.

Kagome swallowed hard. For a moment a little girl’s innocent face was superimposed over a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties.  _ Shiori _ .

The woman approached with a careless sort of grace that made Kagome feel like a bumbling oaf. She stopped behind Moira, staring down at Kagome. “Do I know you?” she asked, her voice soft, almost whispery.

Kagome swallowed hard. “Maybe?”

Shiori’s pale purple eyes narrowed. “You look very much like someone I once knew. What is your name?”

“I am Kagome Higurashi.”

Shiori’s whole body went rigid. “Kagome Higurashi died long ago.”

Kagome’s throat was a dry as a desert and she forced herself to swallow. Slowly, carefully, Kagome removed the binding that had kept her power in check for ten years.  _ Reiki _ blossomed beneath her skin, more  _ reiki _ than should have been possible. Sweat beading on her forehead, she worked furiously to spin a barrier of absence around herself, Shiori, Azumi and Moira, hiding the sudden surge of power on their corner of the yard.

Shiori stumbled, from the strength of her  _ reiki _ or shock Kagome couldn't tell. She caught herself on the picnic table and shakily lowered herself into the seat next to Moira, her pale purple gaze never leaving Kagome.

“Holy shit,” Moira breathed, starting at Kagome.

Kagome glanced nervously at Azumi but the  _ ookami-youkai _ seemed too shocked to speak, mouth hanging partially open, blue eyes wide.

“This cannot be,” Shiori breathed, breaking the silence.

“It is,” Kagome said, turning back to the bat- _ hanyou _ . “I am Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko.”

Shiori shook her head. “There is only one whom I trust to confirm this.” She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. A moment later she was speaking to someone on the other end of the line. “I need you at Miyuki-sama's. There has been,” she glanced nervously at Kagome, “a revelation.” She paused, listening, then, “Then I suggest you pick up the pace. This is urgent.” Pause. “Alright. Three minutes.”

Shiori hung up and her pale eyes found Kagome's. “My friend will be here soon.”


	3. The Summit

**Part 3: The Summit**

Kagome felt Shiori's friend the minute he stepped out onto the back patio. She shot to her feet, staring at the orange haired man in blue jeans and a green button down.

“Shippo?” Her voice broke on the beloved name and her son must have heard because his gaze snapped to her. He seemed frozen, but only for a moment. The next he was tearing across the yard, dodging around other partygoers and leaping over a table to collide squarely with Kagome's chest, hard enough to knock her off her feet--or maybe that was Shippo clutching her to him, tight enough he lifted her off the ground.

“I knew you’d be back,” he whispered fiercely into her hair. “I _knew it_.”

Kagome wrapped her arms around her son, all grown up now, and cried.

“Hate to break up this big reunion,” Azumi broke in, “but we’re getting weird looks and Miyuki- _sama_ is headed this way.”

Shippo loosened his grip, setting Kagome back down on solid ground.

“We should go,” Moira said.

Shiori nodded. “Yes, we have much to discuss.”

The bat- _hanyou_ must have done something because Kagome’s barrier shrank until it seemed to exist only as a second skin around her. Azumi quickly gathered their things and Moira guided Kagome, Shippo, and Shiori to the backyard’s side gate as Azumi made their apologies to Miyuki- _sama_.

Once they were all safely on the sidewalk in front of the house Shippo pulled out a key fob and clicked. The bright red Jeep parked on the curb beeped and they all piled in, Shippo reaching for Kagome and holding her hand across the center console.

“So,” Moira said as if discussing the weather, “when were you going to tell us _you’re the motherfucking Shikon Miko_?!”

Shippo’s _yoki_ spiked. “Watch it, tuna brain,” he growled, sounding far more dangerous than Kagome had ever heard him.

Moira flinched, green eyes sparkling angrily, but she pressed her lips together.

“I’m sorry,” Kagome said weakly. “I didn’t mean to lie. But, I thought everyone I knew was dead. It hurt…”

“Kagome,” Azumi said softly, leaning forward, “they’re not dead. None of them are.”

Kagome jerked sharply around. “What do you mean none of them are dead?”

Azumi smiled, a small thing, soft and warm. “My father is Koga of the Northern Mountains,” she explained. “My mother is Ayame of the Ice Sheets. They _always_ said you’d be back. They’ve been waiting for you.”

Kagome’s jaw dropped. “You--Koga--you’re _Koga’s daughter_?”

Azumi nodded. “And you are Kagome Higurashi whom my parents call sister.”

Tears sprang to her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away. “When I came back, the only thing I had--the only proof I had was my clothing and my bow. And I never saw any _youkai_ for years. Not for years and years and I thought I was alone and then I met you and--and--”

“And then I told you the story of the Shikon Miko,” Azumi whispered, realization dawning. “Oh, Kagome, if I’d known--”

Shippo turned in his seat to glare at Azumi. “What did you tell her?”

The Jeep jerked sharply and Kagome squeaks. “Shippo! Watch the road!”

He smiled sheepishly and turned back around. “Sorry, Momma.”

In the seat behind him, Shiori snorted. “You will need to do that more often,” she told Kagome. “He has become quite wild these last few centuries.”

“So says the recluse,” Shippo shot back.

“Where are we going?” Kagome interrupted the sibline-esque argument.

“My apartment,” Shippo answered, turning down another street and then into a parking garage connected to high rise condos.

The building was nice, beyond nice. Nicer than Kagome’s one room place by far. She stared, wide-eyed at the grand, golden chandeliers hanging from the domed lobby ceiling.

“Higurashi- _sama_ ,” the elevator attendant bowed as they entered the car. Kagome blinked at the man but Shippo just smiled.

“Matsukowa- _kun_ ,” he answered.

Without asking, Matsukawa- _kun_ pressed the button for the penthouse and they traveled up in silence. Kagome glanced nervously between Shippo and the attendant and Shiori who stood next to her, hands tucked easily into the pockets of her pristine white slacks. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

If Kagome thought the lobby was luxurious, the penthouse threw it out of the water. The floors were dark wood, the far wall was floor to ceiling windows, and a grand staircase spiraled up to the second story.  A chandelier hung from the high ceiling and artistic knickknacks and ornaments decorated the space.

Shippo pulled Kagome inside, guiding her to the soft leather sofa arranged on a plush oriental rug. He beamed at her, tugging her down so she sat beside him. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her. Kagome didn’t blame him. The moment the sunlight hit Shippo’s face, sparkling in his emerald eyes, she started trying to see the little boy she had known. His nose was the same, so was his smile, but beyond the red hair and green eyes, he looked wholly human.

“Where’s your tail?” she asked suddenly.

Shippo started. “Oh!” He fumbled with the ring Kagome hadn’t realized he was wearing. It was a simple gold band etched with leaves. He pulled it off and five bright tails seemed to sprout from nowhere and when he smiled at her, his fangs gleamed. “Rin had the ring made special for me a century into our marriage,” he explained. He held the ring up so she could see it. “The leaves point to the left, I’m human. The leaves point right, no masking spell. Pretty neat, huh?”

“That--wait, did you say Rin?”

Shippo blushed to the roots of his hair.

“They’re disgusting,” Azumi chimed in. "Always kissing on each other. They're worse than Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku."

“Aunt _Sango_ ? Uncle _Miroku_?” Kagome squeaked.

Shippo nodded, grin wide, almost manic. “I know! It happened when you made your wish!”

Kagome blinked at him, trying to understand. Azumi was only two hundred years old. She spoke of Sango and Miroku as if there were still alive. “What happened?”

“You started glowing, like _really_ glowing. And then we heard this voice. I’ve never felt so much _reiki_ and this voice, Mamma. I think--I think it was Midoriko. And she told us, for our service to the gods and our part in freeing her that she would give us gifts.” Shippo turned wide eyes on Kagome, the awe he felt at the memory the ancient _miko_ ’s soul almost overpowering even five hundred years later.

Kagome was on the edge of her seat, leaning forward into Shippo’s space. “What did she say, Shippo?”

“She said, ‘For you service in freeing this world from evil I give you health and vitality.’ And then Sango and Miroku sort of... _glimmered_ and they haven’t aged since then, Mamma. Midoriko gave them the longevity and healing of _youkai_ . Them _and_ their kids."

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes and she sobbed, sagging with relief and joy. "They're here?" She gasped. "They're alive?"

Shippo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. "Yeah, Mamma, they're here. They're alive." A smile bloomed on his face. "They're gonna be so happy to see you."

“I didn’t expect the Shikon Miko to be this much of a crier,” Moira sneered.

Shippo shot to his feet. A growl rumbled up deep from his chest and suddenly the room was full of roiling _yoki_. Azumi scrambled to her feet, darting away from Moira. Shiori took a step back as well, holding up hands that shimmered purple, ready to throw up a barrier between herself and brewing fight.

Kagome grabbed Shippo’s arm. “Shippo, no.”

“Sorry, Mamma,” he said without taking his attention from Moira, “but I’ve had about enough of this sea lice and her mouth.” He took a menacing step towards the much shorter woman. “You listen here, shark bait. Kagome Higurashi is my mother from whom I get my name. She is the Shikon Miko. She is sister to the Lord of the Northern Mountains and to the _daiyoukai_ ’s own half-brother. She holds more power in her thumbnail than you do in your entire body. You _will not_ disrespect her again.”

Moira tried valiantly to hold her own against the weight of Shippo’s _yoki_. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her eyes sparked angrily, but she could not fight him. She looked away, glowering at the coffee table, backing up until she was halfway across the room, as close to a surrender as her pride would allow.

It was this, more than anything, that reminded Kagome how much she had missed. Her cheerful little kit who played pranks on InuYasha was replaced by this full grown man before her who called power her son could have only dreamed of. His five tails, one for each century, lashed angrily, the tips seeming to glow faintly green with foxfire.

As suddenly as it had come, Shippo’s anger evaporated, his _yoki_ disappearing as if it had never been. He smiled. “Good. Now that we’ve got all that sorted out, we need to figure out how best to introduce you to _youkai_ society.”

Shiori slowly lowered her hands. “Well,” she said, moving to the armchair across from Kagome’s couch, “we could just call up your family. Let them know you’re back.”

Shippo shook his head. “No way. That’s too easy.”

Keeping a wary eye on Shippo, Azumi edged around to sit in the adjacent armchair, Moira shadowing her stand behind. “You’re right. This needs to be big. You’re arrival will be the biggest thing in history--as big as your defeat of Naraku. We can’t just _call_ people.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

Shippo shook his head. “No.” He sighed, sitting back next to Kagome. “If Rin were her she could think of something.”

Kagome glanced at him sharply. “Is she--?”

Shippo waved his hand. “No, she’s fine. She prefers the country house to this place. Which, you know, I get. She’s put a lot of work into those gardens and there’s more room for the kids.”

Kagome perked up. “You have kids?”

Shippo beamed, fumbling for his wallet. “Yeah!” He flipped it open to two pictures, one of a green eyed, black haired little girl and a slightly older boy with his father’s red hair and mother’s warm brown eyes.

“Oh, they’re beautiful,” Kagome crooned, taking the pictures to admire the two adorable, smiling children.

“They’re twelve and nine, now. Our son is Akio, for my dad and our daughter is--” Shippo suddenly blushed.

From her armchair Azumi smirked. “Go on,” she encouraged, “tell Kagome your daughter’s name.”

Shippo smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kagome looked at him expectantly. He sighed. “Our daughter’s name is Kagome.”

“Oh, Shippo,” Kagome breathed and she flung her arms around her son.

“And we’re back with the hugging and the crying,” Moira huffed.

Shippo shot her a look over Kagome’s shoulder and she looked away.

Kagome pulled back, wiping her eyes and smiling weakly.

“We still haven’t figured out how to break the news to the world,” Shiori pointed out.

“It has to be big,” Moira said.

“It has to be public,” Azumi added.

“It has to reach the greatest number of people,” Shippo chimed in.

“You’re all crazy,” Kagome sighed.

“This is important.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. Everything sounded reasonable and logical in Azumi’s cultured British accent. It was almost enough for Kagome to believe her.

“Trust me, Mamma,” Shippo said. “This is going to be the best prank ever, if we can figure it out.”

“Isn’t Lady Eshima having that tea party next month?” Shiori asked.

“I was hoping to rejoin the world a little sooner than that,” Kagome pointed out.

“If you want to rejoin the world at all.”

Kagome blinked at Moira. Shippo frowned. “What are you talking about? Of course she wants to rejoin our world.”

“Are you sure? Because she’s been hangin’  wit’ us for three months and ne’er once did she let on she was the Shikon Miko. She coulda said somethin’ at any time and she di’n’t.” She turned her green eyes on Kagome. “For one, I’d like to know _why_?”

Kagome bit her lip. Moira had a point. Before today she’d thought she was all alone. She couldn’t be who she was without her friends, without her family. But now?

“I want to,” Kagome said. She turned to Moira, meeting her gaze squarely. She knew what Moira was doing. The short woman was abrasive and sharp tongued, it was true, but she was also incredibly loyal and somehow, someway Kagome had earned the little Selkie’s loyalty. Moira wanted to be sure Kagome wasn’t being steamrolled, that this was something Kagome truly wanted.

“Really,” Kagome continued, “I want to. I want to rejoin my family.”

Behind Azumi Moira nodded. “Alright then.

They spent the next hour debating locations. There was a high profile wedding in a few weeks that Azumi suggested. Kagome immediately shot that idea down; she was not going to upstage the happy couple on their day. More ideas were suggested and discarded.

Kagome’s eyes were starting sting with sleepiness when, suddenly, Azumi shot to her feet. “Wait!”

Everyone turned, staring at her.

“What?” Shiori asked.

“There’s a summit.”

“Oh my God,” Shippo gasped, “there’s a _summit_!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Yes, that is meant to be read in the same tone as “Oh my God they were roommates!”


	4. The Designer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome woke to a loud noise and walked into another familiar face.

**Part 4: The Designer**

Kagome lay awake in Shippo’s guest bedroom, staring at the ceiling. The last fizz of adrenaline still coursed through her veins and she was lost in a dreamland of possibilities.

_The Annual Summit of the Lords of Nipon._

Azumi made it sound like the party of the year. A gathering of every Power in Japan and more than a few from other countries.

Shippo promised her family would be there, _all_ of them. Sango and Miroku would represent the human faction, Miroku more than likely sporting his customary bruised cheek when his hand strayed too far south of his wife’s waistline in public. Koga, being the Prince of the Northern Mountains, had a seat on The Council with his mate, Ayame, and would be there. 

Shippo had shown her his invitation, a beautiful thing on a scroll of thick parchment, the blood red seal broken, the kanji written in delicate black ink, edges decorated with beautiful golden scrollwork. “I’m the leader of the _kitsune_ clan in Tokyo,” he’d boasted. “You’ll be my plus one.”

“What about Rin?” Kagome had asked.

“She has her own invitation as Sesshomaru- _sama_ ’s daughter.”

“And you’ll be my plus one,” Azumi had said, turning to Moira.

Moira had blushed but Kagome didn’t think anyone else noticed.

InuYasha, being his brother’s heir, was also forced to attend though always with grumbles and growls curbed only by the glares of his mate Kikyo.

Kagome smiled at the thought of her past life. Shippo said Midoriko had given Kikyo her own soul, new and clean, though without a _miko_ ’s power. A small, selfish part of her was glad Kikyo was no longer a _miko_. She’d been compared to the older woman for so long it felt nice to have something she did not.

Still, Kagome was glad she and InuYasha finally seemed to be having their happily ever after.

Kagome blinked, eyelids drooping heavily.

_His hair glowed moon-bright and his armour glinted dully at his feet._

_Kagome didn't think she'd ever seen anyone so beautiful--or deadly._

_He turned, golden eyes finding her. Butterflies erupted in her belly and she bit her lip._

_His gaze softened, the closest he ever came to a smile, his one arm extending, palm out, carelessly graceful as he welcomed her presence._

_She reached for him--_

Kagome startled awake.

Another loud thump echoed from the living room below and a woman's voice, high and clear, called, "Shippo?"

Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes. Shippo? Why was--her kit!

Kagome scrambled from the bed, feet landing on the smooth hardwood floor. The dressing gown from the night before, a luxurious thing of red brocade, was neatly folded on the pale blue velvet armchair in the corner. She hastily pulled it on, tying the belt trimmed in gold velvet as she opened her bedroom door.

Below her, a woman with dark brown hair stood at the center of the living room. Her purse was tossed onto the sofa alongside what looked like several bolts of cloth.

Shippo was nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, trotting down the stairs. "I don't know where Shippo is." She approached the woman, friendly smile firmly in place even as she ignored the early hour. "Can I help you?"

The woman turned, giving Kagome a slightly gap-toothed smile, brown eyes warm. "Hello," she said, extending her hand, "you must be…" her voice trailed off as she stared at Kagome, eyes wide, smile melting into an almost perfect circle of surprise.

Shippo bounded through the far archway, grin far too wide. "Rin, my love," he cried, "you're here! Good." He wrapped an arm around the woman's thin shoulders, gesturing with a wide sweep of his arm.  "I'm sure you remember my mother, Kagome."

Rin stood, frozen, for only half a moment before she launched herself at Kagome with a cry, wrapping strong arms around her waist.

Kagome returned Rin's hug with equal enthusiasm, pulling her in tight. "It's so good to see you," she whispered into her hair.

When they pulled apart Kagome's checks were wet. “Look at you,” she whispered, blinking back tears, “all grown up.”

Rin smiled and there was that adorable gap toothed grin Kagome loved. “I missed you, Aunt Kagome. We all did.”

Kagome pulled Rin to her, wrapping the younger--older-- _gods, Rin is older than her now._  

She remembered the tiny child who bickered with Jaken and was adored grumpy Ah-Un. The little girl who loved flowers and wove daisy crowns and played tag with Shippo. She remembered the child's happy babble filling the forest and her soft humming by the crackle of the fire. And now she was a woman grown and--

“Oh gods,” Moira sighed from the door,  “wit’ th’ cryin’ again.”

Rin released Kagome, rounding on the selkie. “My mate told me about you,” she snapped. “Hard to imagine you weren’t caught in a fisherman’s net as a pup.”

Moira grinned, teeth too sharp. “Who said I wasn’t? Fishermen are delicious.”

“Aunt Rin,” Azumi cut through the tension, stepping around Moira, “it’s so good to see you.”

Rin shot Moira one last glare before smiling at Azumi. “It’s good to see you, too, sweetheart. I hear you’re to thank for finding Aunt Kagome.”

Azumi grinned. “Yep.”

“Hey,” Moira protested, “ye’d not ‘ave even noticed her weren’t fer me.”

Azumi rolled her eyes but refused to dignify Moira with a response. Walking across the room, she peered down at the collection of fabric piled on the sofa. “What’s all this?”

“Shippo said someone needs an ensemble for The Summit?” Rin cast a curious look at Shippo.

Shippo beamed. “We’re going to introduce Kagome to _youkai_ Society at The Summit!”

Rin blinked. “I”m sorry, what?”

“No one knows we found Mamma,” Shippo explained. “So, we’re going to surprise everyone!”

"Let me get this straight," Rin said, folding her arms across her chest, bright brown eyes focused entirely on her mate. "You want me to create a Look worthy of Aunt Kagome in three days?"

Shippo bounced on the balls of his feet. “Yes.”

“For the Annual Summit of the Lords of Nipon?”

“Yes.”

“Where you plan to introduce her to all _youkai_ Society?”

Shippo beamed. “Yes.”

Rin closed her eyes, eyebrow twitching. “Shippo, my love, my heart, ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?”

Shippo flinched back from his wife’s anger, suddenly looking very much like a sheepish schoolboy.

“If it’s too much trouble--” Kagome started.

“Don’t be silly, Aunt Kagome,” Rin said, flapping her hand, “I can do it. _He_ ,” she glared at Shippo, “just needs to learn not to spring this kind of shit on me.”

Kagome smothered a giggle with her hand. 

Shippo scuffed the floor, head bowed, hands behind his back. “Sorry.”

Rin huffed at him. “Yes, I’m sure you are.” She turned away, focusing on Kagome. 

Kagome shifted uneasily beneath Rin’s appraising gaze. In the five hundred years since she had last seen the flower-loving ward of Sesshomaru, Rin had grown into a lovely woman. Her dark brown hair was held in a braided crown around her head and she was roughly Kagome’s height. She’d also seemed to adapt thoroughly to modern life. She wore skinny jeans and a flower print silk blouse, a measuring tape hanging from her neck. 

Rin circled Kagome, fiddling with her measuring tape. “The Summit is traditional formal attire only,” she mused, seemingly to herself. “That means traditional kimono.” She glanced at Azumi. “I’m thinking _sakura_ blossoms.”

Azumi raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that…?”

Rin smirked. “Yes.”

“But wouldn’t that…?”

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t she…?”

“No.”

“Are you two going to talk in full sentences anytime soon?” Moira groused.

Rin waved her hand to silence her. “You’ll understand when I’m done.”

Kagome pouted but Rin ignored her. “Shippo, be a dear and go pick up the children from school. They should meet their Grandmother Kagome.”

“Hey, now,” Kagome protested as Shippo left with a cheery wave, “I am too young to be a grandmother!”

Azumi snickered. “Shippo’s mother means his kids’ grandmother,” she sing-songed.

Kagome glared at her. 

"This is surreal," Moira said, flopping into one of the armchairs.

"What is?" Azumi asked, settling next to her.

"This," Moira waved, encompassing the whole room. "Th’ Shikon Miko is a legend. Th’ whole world knows th’ story. But here she be, gettin’ measured for one of yer kimonos. She's s’posed to be a myth, like th’ Morrigan."

Azumi raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe in the Morrigan?"

Moira snorted. "Course I believe in th’ bloody Morrigan. Ye'd be daft not to. But th’ Morrigan don' text askin' yer opinion bout cupcakes or drunk dial askin' fer a ride home."

"That was only once," Kagome protested, "and, to be fair, I'd had a really bad day."

" _Still_ ," Moira insisted, "her standin' there and bein' very, very human."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the tiny selkie. "And what am I supposed to be besides human?"

Rin rolled her eyes, reaching around Kagome with her measuring tape. "Ignore her. She doesn't understand the compassion of your humanity is what made you so special."

"You're compassionate, too, Rin," Kagome reminded her, lifting her arm so Rin could measure the length from shoulder to wrist.

"Not like you."

"Yes, like me, probably better. Or did Sesshomaru- _sama_ lie when he told me the story of how you met?"

Rin flushed. "Sesshomaru- _sama_ does not lie."

Kagome smiled. "Exactly."

Rin turned away, lifting one of the beautiful bolts of silk from the pile on the sofas. "What do you think of this?" She asked.

Kagome let her change the subject, turning her attention to the red silk Rin held out, patterned with blooming _sakura_ blossoms in silver. "It's beautiful," she said, not daring to touch the material.

"I thought red and white as homage to a _miko_ 's _hakama_ and _hoari_ . And _sakura_ blossoms, of course.”

Kagome raised an eyebrow. “You seem weirdly fixated on _sakura_ blossoms.”

Rin and Azumi exchanged glances.

Kagome frowned. “Tell me. _Now_.”

Rin blinked at her. “Wow, Aunt Kagome, you sound...When did you learn the Mom Voice?”

“I learned from dealing with InuYasha. Now spill.”

Rin wouldn’t meet Kagome’s eyes. Azumi sighed. “She’s match-making.”

“Azumi!”

“What? She needs to know. You can’t just spring him on her.”

“What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Sesshomaru- _sama_.”

Rin glared at Azumi but Kagome’s insides flipped at the name. _Sesshomaru_. She’d been studiously ignoring her memories of Sesshomaru. Of the way his beautiful golden eyes softened when he watched Rin play amongst flowers. His beauty in battle. The memory of his strong hand caressing her cheek. 

Their relationship in those final days was...different. She thought she caught him smiling once. He seemed to seek her out, especially when she was alone. They spoke of InuYasha once. And Kikyo. He’d been...quiet, when she said she hoped InuYasha was happy but that it wouldn’t be with her. He’d sat next to her after that, the sleeve of his _hoari_ brushing against hers. 

“Why Sesshomaru--his _hoari_ . He wears  _sakura_ blossoms.” Kagome rounded on Rin. “Will he be wearing them at The Summit?”

“Maaaybe.”

“ _R_ _in_!”

“You two are perfect for each other!” Rin insisited. “It’s meant to be!”

“You can’t just force that on him! It’s been 500 years! There’s no way--”

“No way he feels the same?” Rin countered. “He does, trust me.”

“How could you possibly know?” Kagome whispered, anxiety welling in her gut.

Rin smiled, soft and sweet and the most reassuring thing Kagome has seen in two days. Gently, she took Kagome’s hands and met her blue eyes with her calm brown ones. “I know,” she said. “I know Sesshomaru- _sama_ and I know you. I could see it 500 years ago and I’ve seen it every day since. We all missed you but Sesshomaru- _sama_ _waited_ for you.”

“R-really?” Kagome sniffed. 

Rin nodded. “Yes.”

Rin spent the next three hours measuring and taking notes. She held up lengths of fabric to Kagome and then Azumi mentioned Moira was her plus one. Rin gave Moira much the same brisk treatment she'd given Kagome as she took the tiny selkie's measurements. 

"Come by the warehouse tomorrow," she instructed Moira. "We'll find a suitable color palette for you then. I'm thinking emerald and pale blue."

"Oh and Irish girl wearing emerald. Original."

Azumi swatted the back of Moira's head. "Say thank you."

Moira gave her a withering look but turned sincere green eyes on Rin. "Thank you," she said. "I appreciate you not letting me look like an idiot."

"Only for Azumi would I put up with your attitude," Rin said but her eyes laughed and the corner of Moira's mouth twitched. Apparently, after the initial tension, Rin enjoyed Moira’s heckling as she designed Moira’s and Kagome’s masterpieces.

As Moira and Azumi bid their farewells, Rin reminded them, “Tomorrow, 10AM, Hana Fashion House.”

“I’ll make sure she’s there,” Azumi promised. “See you tomorrow.”

“Well,” Rin said, turning to Kagome, “you’ll be staying for lunch, of course.”

“Oh, no,” Kagome protested, “I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“Nonsense,” Rin said, striding across the living room, leading Kagome into the large, open kitchen. “Shippo is bringing the kids and we’ll have a family lunch.” Rin smiled, glancing up as she pulled a pot from the cupboard. “Shippo has been telling them so many stories and he always promised they’d meet you one day. This will be like Christmas come early.”

“Well,” Kagome said, “if you’re sure. How can I help?”


	5. The Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is The Annual Summit of the Lords of Nipon and Kagome might be more nervous than she realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All thanks to my wonderful beta, co-conspirator, and enabler Whedonista93 whose entire fault it is that this chapter ends where it does so go yell at her *hides*

**Part 5: The Shrine**

Kagome wasn’t sure what she was expecting for the Annual Summit of the Lords of Nipon. The name was so dignified she thought maybe a lavishly decorated ballroom at one of Tokyo’s many five star venues or the country estate of a _youkai_ lord or even a castle. Instead, the driver of Shippo’s luxurious Rolls Royce pulled to a stop in front of a pristine Shinto shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"It's beautiful," Kagome breathed, staring out the car window at perfectly manicured gardens and tall _Ogatamanoki_ trees with great trunks and wide branches, flowers in full bloom, _sakaki_ lining the path with deep green leaves, and the wide arch at the top of 100 stone steps bright red in the setting sun. "Shippo," she turned in the butter-soft leather seat, "what is this place?"

Rin leaned around Shippo, gleaming pearls swinging from the golden chains of her _kanzashi_ . " _Tsuki no Jinja_ , The Shrine of the Moon," she explained. "The humans prefer to meet on sacred ground. It tends to rein in everyone's _yoki_."

Kagome frowned. "I've never heard of it."

Shippo grinned. "Sesshomaru- _sama_ had it built for Rin when we married."

"Kikyo Blessed it in your name," Rin added. "It's become the favorite venue for interspecies marriages."

"And it is the venue for The Summit."

"Oh." Kagome stared at the shrine again. Sesshomaru built it for his daughter. Rin and Shippo were married here. Kagome could almost see it, Rin elegant in white silk, Shippo handsome in traditional black. And she'd missed it. She blinked back tears, forcing her spine ramrod straight. Now was not the time for crying. She's done that enough the past three days.

The driver, a young _kitsune_ with jet black hair, opened the suicide door and helped Kagome from the car. Kagome gave the young woman a thankful smile, adjusting her red [ _kimono_ ](https://modernsakura.com/products/summer-yukata-kimono-cherry-blossoms-maroon?variant=8835993862261).

Rin was a miracle worker. The [ _kimono_ ](https://modernsakura.com/products/summer-yukata-kimono-cherry-blossoms-maroon?variant=8835993862261) fit perfectly with a single under _kimono_ in silver and an _obi_ in the same shimmering silk. Apparently some women wore the traditional six under _kimono_ and barely moved all evening. Kagome privately agreed with Rin's assertion that was excessive and ridiculous. 

The daughter of one of Shippo's lieutenants worked with Rin as makeup artist and hairstylist for her fashion shows and photoshoots. She had kept Kagome's makeup simple and styled her hair in curls and a comb adorned with enamel _sakura_ blossoms. Apparently, Rin was really going hard with the theme. And, according to Shippo, the comb hid her scent and aura, making her seem wholly human.

Shippo helped Rin from the car and the driver gave all three of them a quick once over. "Your _obi_ , my Lady."

Rin adjusted her _obi_ and smoothed her hands over the orange skirt of her [ _kimono_ ](http://thumbnail.image.rakuten.co.jp/@0_mall/e-kimono-rental/cabinet/furisode/6/6s711_02b.jpg) patterned with pink and white flowers. “Better?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

Shippo held out his arms. “Ready?”

Kagome smiled. “Ready.”

Together, the three walked arm in arm up the 1oo stone steps.

Cresting the rise took Kagome’s breath away. The shrine was pristine. Not even Kagome’s family’s shrine was as well kept. Paper lanterns and strands of lights hung from the bows of ancient trees and the courtyard was swept clean, filled with men and women in elegant kimonos weaving through round tables covered in white tablecloths decorated with floating candles in bowls of water surrounded by rings of flowers.

_Miko_ in red  _hakama_ and white _hoari_ guided guests to their seats, smiles not quite reaching their eyes. At the head of the courtyard was a long, ovular table stretched beneath the boughs of the largest Japanese blue oak tree Kagome had ever seen. Its limbs exceeded the boundaries of the courtyard, filled with lush blue-green leaves, and the trunk was easily as wide as four men.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Kagome nodded wordlessly, eyes wide.

Shippo squeezed her hand. “Are you ready?”

Kagome licked her lips. Her hands shook and adrenaline hummed through her veins. Her insides twisted but giddy energy filled every inch of her. She could feel eddying pools of _yoki_ flowing through the courtyard, swirling lazily with _reiki_ , sparking gently where they touched. 

“Shippo _-sama_ , Rin- _hime_ ,” a pretty, middle-aged woman with cascading black hair streaked gray, dressed in a _miko_ ’s formal robes, approached them, a friendly smile in place but with serious black eyes. 

“Hitomiko- _hime_ ,” Rin greeted the woman with a short bow. “How good to see you again.”

Kagome hung back, watching her son and daughter-in-law exchange formal greetings. The _reiki_ swirling around the taller woman was strong, well-controlled, and if Kagome tilted her head in just the right way she could see her aura, pink and pure, glowing around the woman.

Hitomiko turned her bland, friendly smile on Kagome. “Who is your friend?”

Shippo grinned, wide and far too eager. “Hitomiko- _hime_ ,” he said with the air of a ring master announcing the next act, “may I present, Higurashi Kagome- _dono_ , the Shikon Miko, Guardian of the _Shikon no Tama_ , sister of InuYasha- _sama_ and my mother.”

Hitomiko stared, color draining from her face. “Th--the Shikon Miko?”

“Yes,” Rin said, smiling. 

“B--but she doesn’t have any _reiki_!”

“Of course she does.”

“Obfuscation charm,” Hitomiko said, realization dawning.

“Exactly!”

“Why?”

“Fun,” Shippo chirped

"It was their idea," Kagome tried to joke even as anxiety welled in her gut.

Hitomiko grinned and her black eyes sparkled. "This is going to be good." She leaned forward conspiratorially. “Who else knows?”

“Azumi, Koga- _sama_ ’ second daughter, and her date. Oh, and Junior Councilwoman Shiori.”

“I won’t tell a soul. Come,” Hitomiko looped her arm through Kagome’s, pulling her around the edge of the courtyard, circumventing the crowd. Kagome glanced nervously over her shoulder but Shippo and Rin smiled encouragingly only two steps behind.

“It really is an honor to meet you,” Hitomiko whispered. “I grew up here, in this shrine, as an orphan hearing stories about you. This is very much like meeting a celebrity.”

Kagome flushed. “I--I--”

Hitomiko patted her hand. “It’s alright. I can’t imagine how overwhelming hearing this might be. Honestly, I’m grateful you returned now. There’s a vote coming to the table at the next meeting and InuYasha and Koga have become especially unbearable this decade. I don’t know what’s gotten into them.”

“You’re on the Council?”

“Yes. I’m the Senior _Miko_ of Nipon.”

They turned the corner of the walkway defined by red arches, making their way along the backside of the courtyard. No one had noticed them yet, the crowd still chatting amongst themselves. Kagome swallowed hard. “Who else is on the Council?”

Hitomiko cast Shippo and Rin a reproachful look. “You didn’t tell her?”

Shippo shrugged. “Not a full list, just the people she knows.”

Hitomiko rolled her eyes at him before drawing Kagome behind the great blue oak where no one could see them. “There’s fifteen members. Sesshomaru- _dono_ leads, of course, and your brother InuYasha- _sama_ is second as his heir--”

Kagome swallowed a laugh. “InuYasha is Sesshomaru’s heir?”

“Trust me, we are all praying for the day he isn’t. And, of course, your son, Shippo- _sama_ . He's almost as bad as InuYasha, some days. Koga- _sama_ and his mate, Ayame; they're first-born is a Junior Councilwoman, lovely girl, though far too serious if you ask me. Izumo- _sama_ and Asagi- _hime_ represent the _hanyou_ contingent. Abi- _hime_ has the feathered and winged _youkai_ ; deeply unpleasant woman and yet reasonable. It’s very strange--”

A wave of _yoki_ crashed through the shrine, drowning out all other senses. It overflowed, sparking against Kagome’s skin, invisible lightning crackling through the air.

“Sesshomaru,” Kagome breathed.

Rin grabbed Kagome’s bicep, stopping her midstep. “Wait,” she ordered.

“We have a plan,” Shippo reminded her, blocking her path.

“An overdramatic plan,” Kagome snapped. “I want to see him.”

Hitomiko looked between them, eyebrows raised. “Him? Sesshomaru- _dono_? What-”

“Hitomiko- _hime_ ,” Rin said in a voice that Kagome had never heard her use before, strong and confidant, brooking no argument, “please excuse us. We’ll be along shortly.”

Hitomiko bowed. “Of course. Kagome- _dono_ , we will continue are discussion later.”

Kagome returned the bow. “It was lovely meeting you, Hitomiko- _sama_.”

“Alright,” Rin said, smoothing her hand over her skirt. “I am going to sit down. You will stay here until Shippo announces you.”

Kagome sighed. “Fine.”

“See you in a minute.” Rin squeezed her hand before disappearing around the trunk of the great blue oak.

Shippo took a deep breath, meeting Kagome’s eyes squarely. “Ready?”

Nervous energy buzzed in her chest but Shippo’s bright green eyes were reassuring and she smiled. “Yeah,” she whispered, a smile slowly spreading across her face. “Ready.”

“Don’t forget, when I call your name, take out the comb.” He tapped the _sakura_ comb in her hair.

Kagome nodded. With one last squeeze of her hands, Shippo followed Rin around the tree. 

For what felt like the first time in three days Kagome was completely alone. She leaned against the tree, head tilting back. The moon was beginning to rise above the shrine, full and silver in the darkening sky. She could feel the _yoki_ behind her, Sesshomaru’s stronger than anyone’s. If she closed her eyes she could pretend she was back in the _Sengoku Jidai_ , she could pretend she was home. 

But home wasn’t a place. Home was people. Home was Shippo and Rin. It was InuYasha and Miroku who had become her brothers, Sango who was her sister, and adorable Kirara. It was even Kikyo and Ayame whom she had grown to love.

And she was to see them in less than two minutes.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Shippo’s voice echoed through hidden speakers and the murmurs of the crowd died, “welcome to the Annual Summit of the Lords of Nipon. I am your host, Higurashi Shippo. We are so grateful you could join us this evening. Before we get this incredibly important but honestly kinda boring dinner started”--the audience laughed; Kagome could hear Shippo’s smile as he continued, “Hey, we all know it’s true!”

“Keep it moving, runt!”

Kagome’s knees buckled and she grabbed onto the trunk. _InuYasha._

“Shut it, dog breath!” The crowd’s laughter grew and Shippo continued over the noise, “As I was saying, I have an announcement to make before we get this thing started.” Shippo took a deep breath audible over the speakers. “Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present…”


	6. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome stepped around the great blue Japanese oak and saw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would not have happened were it not for the effervescent Whedonista!!

**Part 6: The Reunion**

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present…”

Kagome could barely breathe. Shippo held the pause and she almost screamed. She balanced on a _katana_ ’s edge and if Shippo didn’t get his ass in gear soon--

“The Shikon Miko, Higurashi Kagome!”

Of course, if he didn’t say her name like he was announcing a beauty pageant contestant that would be great, too.

Silence echoed through the courtyard. 

“That’s not funny, Shippo.”

 _Oh, gods, Sango_.

Kagome took a deep breath and straightened her spine. She could do this. 

She stepped around the tree, carefully removing the _sakura_ comb. 

She felt the magic slide away and she pushed out with her power, letting it engulf the courtyard, brushing gently against the _yoki_ of the _youkai_ lords and the _reiki_ of the _miko_ and _houshi_ at their tables.

Hundreds of eyes fixed on her but the only ones that mattered sat at the long, ovular table beneath the Japanese blue oak.

Kagome smiled weakly. "He's not joking."

Sango's was the first face Kagome saw. She stood at the near end of the table, dressed in a lovely pink and green _kimono_ , her hair pulled back by a white ribbon. She looked a little older, a little wiser, but she was still the same Sango.

Miroku sat next to her in purple and black _houshi_ robes. He was missing his rat's tail and beads wrapped around his hand, but his _houshi_ staff leaned on the trunk behind him, as familiar as breathing.

A man in a red silk suit printed with black roses had dog ears poking up from the mess of his silver hair and Kagome almost laughed. Whoever got InuYasha into a suit was a _fucking genius_ . Probably Kikyo in her _miko_ 's robes next to him.

Kagome forced her attention past InuYasha, past Kikyo who had her face, past the other silver haired man next to them. She couldn't bring herself to look into his golden eyes. He was right there but she couldn't do it.

Rin was there, beaming at her, one chair over from a stunning redhead with bright green eyes and a handsome brunet with a gaze blue as the sky. Koga and Ayame in elegant furs, a little older, like everyone else.

Everyone else at the long table were strangers, Hitomiko and two _hanyous_ , a _neko-youkai_ and another _youkai_ woman.

No one moved. The air was almost heavy, tension taut as a bowstring.

Slowly, InuYasha stood. His voice cracked through the silence, a rich baritone Kagome had sorely missed. "Prove it."

His fierce amber eyes met hers squarely and Kagome knew what he must see: a woman of twenty-seven, older than the seventeen-year-old girl he'd fought alongside for three, almost four, years. She's aged, but so had he. His jawline had sharpened, the barest hint of crows feet at the corners of his eyes. He was a man grown now, but not everything changed.

Bone-deep satisfaction bloomed in her chest and Kagome smirked, glancing down at the black beads strung around InuYasha's neck, familiar as her own name. 

InuYasha's eyes narrowed, following her gaze to his necklace.

"InuYasha," she crooned, too sugar sweet.

The color drained from his face. "Don't you-"

" _Oswari_!"

WHAM! 

InuYasha slammed to the ground, flagstones cracking in a spiderweb around his newly formed crater.

The audience erupted, laughter and shouts echoing through the courtyard.

"Oh man," Koga cackled, wiping tears from his eyes, "I missed that."

Kagome blinked and something crashed into her. 

"Kagome," Sango sobbed, holding her tight.

Kagome buried her face in the crook of Sango's neck, breathing in her clean gardenia scent. Another set of arms wrapped around her stomach from the side and she saw slicked back black hair. She grabbed Miroku's hand before it started to trail south. "I missed you, too, Miroku," she sniffed wetly, smiling.

Miroku grinned at her. "You are so lovely, Lady Kagome, I could not resist."

Ayame slapped the back of his head with a role of her eyes. "Stop it, _hentai houshi_." She beamed at Kagome, green eyes over bright. "It's good to see you."

Kagome reached out, gripping the _ookami-youkia_ 's hand.

Finally Sango pulled back, rubbing at the tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Look at you," she whispered, brown eyes searching Kagome's face. 

A clawed hand gently grasped Sango’s shoulder. She glanced to her left and Kagome followed her gaze. 

Golden eyes. Silver hair. Purple stripes. A blue half moon.

Kagome couldn’t breath. 

Sango stepped aside and Sesshomaru took her place.

He was all she could see, his _yoki_ engulfed her in a bubble, cutting them off from the outside world. 

“ _Miko_.” His voice was silk across her skin, gentle and strong and more life affirming than Kagome remembered. 

“Sesshomaru,” she breathed.

Something sparked in his golden eyes.

“Oi! Bastard! Move!”

A growl rumbled in Sesshomaru’s throat. Kagome’s hand shot out and she twined her fingers through his without thinking, squeezing gently, a silent reassurance. _It’s okay_.

Without releasing her hold on Sesshomaru, Kagome turned and smiled at InuYasha. His beautiful red suit with its black roses was dusty and dirt streaked his cheek. He glowered at her. “What’d you do that for?” he demanded, but laughter sparked in his amber eyes. Apparently he finally got a sense of humor sometime in the past 500 years. 

Kagome grinned at him. “You asked for proof,” she said impishly.

InuYasha’s scowl cracked and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s good to see you.”

Kagome returned the hug one-armed, keeping a firm grip on Sesshomaru. “It’s good to see you, too.”


	7. The Aftermath

**Part 7: The Aftermath**

Kagome refused to release Sesshomaru. She could feel his claws gently scraping against the back of her hand and his  _ yoki _ curled gently against her skin, twining with her  _ reiki _ . His power was a soothing warmth Kagome hadn’t realized how desperately she missed for a decade.

With one burning glance he told her everything she needed to know. What began in a spring meadow long lost to time was still there, growing between them like a vine, tying her to him and he to her. She was his Kagome, and he was her Sesshomaru. 

She let him pull her closer, gently guiding her to his side. Her family gathered around her, all bursting with a giddy sort of joy. Sango kept reaching out to touch her, as if making sure she was real. Kagome didn't blame her. She took comfort in Sesshomaru's  _ yoki _ pulsing strongly, reassuring her this wasn't a vivid dream from which she would wake at any moment.

Men and women,  _ miko _ and  _ houshi _ , lords and ladies of the  _ youkai, _ flooded to the Council’s table, jostling around her, kept from pressing in on her only by Sesshomaru’s golden eyed glare. Still, her hand was shaken by more people than she could count, people proclaiming the miracle of her arrival, how good it was to be alive in a time when they could meet her. 

Word must have gotten out somehow. Soon people wearing normal street clothes, jeans and t-shirts and blouses and sneakers, replaced the carefully coiffed People of Consequence. Their handshakes where rougher, their expressions gleeful rather than the careful calculation of the politicians. 

Then, a massive man, skin faintly tingend orange, with large, strange sky blue eyes approached. On his arm was an equally tall blonde woman. From the way their  _ yoki  _ intertwined they must be mates. The crowd moved quickly out of their way, not necessarily because of their power but because they were so very big, at least seven feet tall easily, and well muscled. 

Their stature, however, was not what caused Kagome’s jaw to drop. “Jinenji?” she gasped.

Jinenji smiled, a little lopsided with large teeth but it was unmistakably her old friend beneath the guise of a human man. “Kagome- _ sama _ ,” he said, voice a familiar quiet rumble like distant thunder.

Kagome beamed at the giant  _ hanyou _ , reaching out for him. Impossibly, Jinenji’s smile grew and he returned her one-armed hug. “I want you to meet my mate,” he said, pulling back. “Kagome- _ dono _ , this is Kazumi.”

The tall woman dipped a shallow curtsey, well practiced but vaguely strange to see in her cargo pants and work boots. “It is good to meet you,” she said, her pronunciation odd, as if she was used to speaking around something large, like tusks.

Joy filled Kagome’s heart. Jinenji, her kind-hearted friend, still lived, he had a mate, someone who loved him for all that he was. “The honor is truly mine,” Kagome said with all the earnestness in her heart. 

The woman blushed and Jinenji beamed. Carefully, he produced a potted plant with big beautiful yellow flowers. He presented it to her and Kagome was forced to release Sesshomaru's hand to accept it. 

"Thank you," she said. "It's beautiful."

"Chrysanthemum," Jinenji said.

"For longevity to celebrate your return," Kazumi added.

Kagome blinked back tears. "Thank you," she repeated. "I will cherish it always."

Kazumi pointed to a little white card Kagome hadn't noticed before, held by a little holder stuck into the rich soil in the pot. "Our card," she explained."Please come see us anytime."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "I will."

Kazumi blushed again then she and Jinenji withdrew.

For the few moments when she spoke with Jinenji and Kazumi, the mob of people eager to meet her seemed to take a breath. With Jinenji and Kazumi's departure, the crowd returned full force.

Kagome shook hands and tried to remember as many names and faces as she could until her head spun. Finally, Ayame stepped between her and the crowd. "Alright," she called, strong voice carrying over the noise, "that's enough. The show's over, everyone go home."

"Hey!" Protested a handsome man with glossy black hair. "That's not fair. We haven't met her yet!"

"Kagome- _ sama _ isn't going anywhere," Ayame sighed with a roll of her green eyes. "You can meet her later. Go home."

The man opened his mouth--suddenly Sesshomaru's _ yoki _ boiled through the courtyard, engulfing everything and everyone.

For once, Kagome was grateful for the show of testosterone. Her head was beginning to hurt and as guilty as she felt she knew she wasn't up to meeting any more people. Sesshomaru's _ yoki _ accomplished what Ayame's polite order had not: everyone was going home.

When the courtyard finally emptied, only the Counsellors remained, plus Azumi and Moira who Kagome hadn’t seen until that moment. She grinned in relief at the sight of her friends.

Azumi grinned back, weaving between the tables until she stopped right in front of Kagome. “I think that went well,” she chirped.

Koga’s head whipped around so fast his black ponytail hit his eyes. He shoved his hair back, blue eyes narrowing dangerously at his second daughter. “Azumi,” he growled, “what do you mean ‘that went well’?”

Azumi grinned at her father, showing fangs. “Introducing my friend to  _ youkai _ society,” she said with far too much mischief in her eyes.

“You mean you  _ knew _ ?” InuYasha demanded.

“InuYasha,” Kagome snapped, “be nice.”

“Explain yourself,” Ayame ordered, hands going to her hips, green eyes staring her daughter down.

Azumi barely wilted under her mother’s stern gaze. Instead, she smiled, big and happy. “I found her,” she said proudly. 

“No,” Moira cut her off, “I found her. Get yer story right.” Then, she noticed the gazes of so many powerful  _ youkai _ on her and flushed.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Moira found me,” she agreed, continuing, “but Azumi got me to come to her office to register with the Office of  _ Youkai _ Affairs which is a thing apparently?”

“That was my idea,” said one of the  _ hanyou  _ who had been sitting at the Council’s long table. She approached Kagome, smiling, her turquoise hair pulled back from her hazel eyes, revealing pointed ears. “Not sure if you remember me. I’m Asagi.”

Kagome stared at the woman who had been a young girl trapped and frightened on an island held by four vicious  _ youkai _ . "Asagi, of course I remember you! You've grown up so much and you're a Counselor now. That's wonderful!"

Asagi smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"What about the others?" Kagome asked without thinking. She bit her tongue, suddenly anxious. What if one of the  _ hanyou _ children hadn't survived?

"They're doing well." Time seemed to have mellowed the once brash Asagi. She spoke calmly and her hazel eyes were soft. "The twins Said and Roku are backpacking across the world; I think they're somewhere in Alaska right now. Shion is a music teacher in Okinawa, Moegi is a pediatric nurse and Ai is at university studying Marine Biology."

Kagome blinked back tears, overwhelmed. For Asagi and the other children of Horai Island, it had been centuries, but for Kagome it wasn't even fifteen years. "I'm so happy for you," she sniffed, unable to contain her pride and joy that the  _ hanyou _ children she remembered as terrified hostages had built lives for themselves. Good lives that they loved.

Sesshomaru's claws hand came to rest on the small of her back and she leaned into his touch. Truly this week--everything--it was almost too much.

Hitomiko stood, smiling serenely. "Kagome- _ dono _ ," she said, "I cannot give justice to the honor of meeting you tonight. Truly, it has been the greatest pleasure of my life. However, I am old and my bones grow weary. I take me leave and hope to see you again soon." She bowed, hands folded in the sleeves of her elegant robes, and left, heading deeper into the temple rather than down the 100 steps 

Kagome tilted her head curiously, watching her go. Sango answered her unspoken question. "As the Senior _ Miko _ of Nipon, Hitomiko lives in the shrine and heads up the Tsuki Orphanage for Gifted Youth."

Kagome's mouth twitched. "Is that what we're calling Underworld orphans?"

InuYasha groaned, shooting a glare at Miroku. "Underworld is the stupidest fucking name--"

"InuYasha, my friend, I disagree," Miroku cut him off smoothly with all the calm charm he once used to con wealthy lords. "I think it's a perfectly apt name for our little underground society."

"I am not listening to this argument again," the  _ neko-youkai  _ snapped. She was a small woman with a broad, catlike face and bright, slit-pupiled yellow eyes. Her thick black hair was cut short and when she spoke Kagome could see fangs. 

Miroku bowed to her. "I am sorry, Lady Sara," he said in that same charming way.

Lady Sara snorted. "Of course you are,  _ houshi _ ." She turned her yellow gaze on Kagome, studying her. "It is good to finally meet you, Kagome- _ dono _ ," she said at last, "but I do not think tonight will be particularly conducive for Council business. I bid you goodnight." Like Hitomiko,Lady Sara gave Kagome and Sesshomari a quick bow and left, though she departed by way of the stone steps leading to the drive.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a sharp pinch on her neck. She slapped the spot without thinking, drawing her hand away to peer down at her palm. "Myoga?"

The tiny flea demon was squished flat on her palm but a moment later he popped, waving his arms. "Lady Kagome how wonderful it is to see you again! Why, just the other day I was remembering how sweat your blood was--"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Bite me again," she hissed, "and I'll purify you."

"Now, Lady Kagome," Myoga protested.

Kagome flicked the flea from her hand. It was just like old times. Even her irritation with the annoying little pest was familiar.

"Just so you know," Moira said, a wicked gleam in her dark green eyes, "that was one of yer counsellors."

Kagome's jaw dropped. She turned on InuYasha. "You're joking!"

"He represents the bug and pest  _ youkai _ ," Asagi supplied helpfully. "Got voted in and everything."

"It gets worse," Koga sighed. "Totosai is on the Counsel, too.”

Kagome rounded on Sesshomaru. Myoga was one thing. He had been occasionally helpful in the past and he seemed to always know something about whatever problem they faced, but  _ Totosai _ ?

"Please tell me you're joking," she almost whimpered. How was the old smith even still alive? By the gods, he was senile 500 years ago. Only the heavens knew what the centuries did to his mind.

"I wish I was," Sesshomaru sighed. One long-fingered hand came up to rub the bridge of his nose, as if the very thought of the old smith gave him a migraine.

"At least he barely comes to meetings," Sango grumbled.

"We're hoping one day the fire  _ youkai _ and the mages impeach him for incompetence," Ayame said.

“That would require they be reasonable creatures,” sneered the female Counselor Kagome didn’t know. She was a tall bird- _ youkai _ . Her eyes were a vicious red and her thick black hair was adorned with snow white feathers.

“You are also a fire  _ youkai _ , Abi- _ hime _ ,” Sesshomaru said archly. Kagome leaned into him, loving the rumble of his voice in his chest.

Abi- _ hime _ ’s red eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru. “Then I must know of what I speak.”

“You are wise in many things, my Lady,” said the last Counselor Kagome didn’t know. He had been silent until now, watching the chaos of Kagome’s arrival from the background with serious brown eyes. When he stood, he towered over her with a barrel chest and strong, trunklike limbs. His black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and his clothes were navy and a soft brown. 

He turned to Kagome, leveling that serious gaze at her. “I fear Lady Sara is correct, however,” he continued. “Though we are all grateful for your return, there will be no Council business resolved tonight. Until next time.” He bowed then both he and Abi- _ hime _ swept from the courtyard.

“Who was that?” Kagome asked once she could no longer feel his and Abi- _ hime _ ’s  _ yoki _ .

“Izumo- _ sama _ . Bull- _ hanyou _ ,” Asagi answered. “He and I represent the  _ hanyou _ contingent. Speaking of,” Asagi turned on InuYasha, hazel eyes narrowing, “you’ve been procrastinating on the vote for twenty years. What gives?”

InuYasha rolled his eyes. “Chill, pipsqueak.” 

“What vote?” Kagome asked.

“Additional funding for medical expenses for those the House of the West hires to exterminate those who break the  _ daiyoukai _ ’s law. Most of those are  _ hanyou _ and the bounties are their only income. They can’t collect bounties if they are hurt.”

Kagome frowned at InuYasha. “Why are you delaying the vote?”

InuYasha flushed bright pink. “I was waiting for you,” he muttered. “I thought you’d have a better way to do it.”

“Waiting for twenty years?” Asagi demanded, outraged. “How did you know it wouldn’t be a thousand?”

InuYasha scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. “Keh. I knew she’d be back.”

“How’d you know it would be this century?” Azumi asked, blinking curiously.

Kagome’s eyes narrowed. “It was my uniform, wasn’t it? InuYasha, have you been creeping on middle school girls for the past 500 years?”

InuYasha wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“ _ Hentai! _ ” Sango cried through her laughter.

“Way to go, mutt,” Koga snickered.

Asagi groaned, throwing her hands up. “I’m done. I can’t deal with your stupidity anymore tonight.” She turned to Kagome, “I’m so glad you’re back. Please talk some sense into the  _ baka _ and I’ll see you at the next Council meeting.”

Kagome waved goodbye as Asagi disappeared down the stone steps, leaving only Kagome and her family in the shrine’s courtyard. She looked around, studying the faces surrounding her. In the past three days she knew, in a distance sort of way, that she would be with them again, but standing here, seeing their smiles with her own two eyes was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

A single trickled down her cheek.

"Back wit the cryin' again," Moira teased.

Kagome sniffed, beaming. "I'm just so happy."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing gently. "Good," he whispered into her hair.


End file.
